The Day It Rained Hearts
by angelsinstead
Summary: Warren has a surprise business trip planned for him and Wendy. A Search for Tomorrow Fan Fiction


**The Day It Rained Hearts**

Wendy Wilkens arrived at work a little late. As she stepped into the club, it seemed to be deserted. Where was everyone? Where were Warren and Ringo? It was so quiet. There were no lights, save for the one on Warren's desk. As she walked into his office, she glanced around, looking for her handsome employer. Ever since Warren had hired her at the club, sparks of desire had flown between them, but he was strictly off-limits. Warren Carter was the husband of her very best friend, Suzie. Besides, he was known for being a womanizer and a jerk. Still, despite those undesirable attributes, he and Wendy had a connection. He had confided in her - told her about his painful past. She understood him as no one else ever could, even his own sister. Not only was he too-die-for sexy, he seemed to be her perfect match.

"Warren! Ringo!" she called out, but her voice echoed back to her.

That is when she saw **it**. There was a note from Warren setting on his desk with her name on it. She picked it up, wondering what her shady employer had in mind. _Where the hell was he?  
_

The letter said-

 **Wendy,**

 **Meet me outside. We're going on a business trip.  
**

He hadn't signed his strange note. Wendy looked at it as her head began to pound. Business trip? What sort of business trip? She had never been on a business trip with Warren before.

Warren was the owner of a BMW MI. It was his pride and joy; his baby. He was seated in his vehicle as Wendy walked outside, dressed in a long red shimmering dress. Her hands were encased in white silk gloves which were adorned with red lace. As she approached his car and stepped inside, he regarded her with his ebony eyes, finding her attire quite pleasing to the eye.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he started the engine.

"Warren, what's going on?" she asked with a frown. "You and me - going on a business trip? Where are we going and why? It's February 14th. We had so many plans for Valentine's day at the club. With it being the holiday, you could have brought in a ton of money."

"Is that all you think about - money?" he asked with a chuckle as he backed out of his parking spot and drove away.

"No, but that's all YOU think about," Wendy said in a saucy voice. "If you didn't have all that money, you couldn't have gotten your precious club or your fancy car."

"No, that's not all I think about," he said as he gazed at her sexy leg which was revealed by the slit in her dress. If he wasn't careful, he'd crash the car. She was quite a sight - the best one he had ever seen in his lifetime.

"You haven't answered my question. What **is** this business trip...and why on Valentine's day?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be home with your wife if not at the club?"

"You're out of the loop, Wendy. Suzie and I are getting a divorce," he revealed. "I just told her this morning."

"WHAT?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's right. Suzie isn't my type anymore."

"What do you mean?!"

"I want to live. I want the blood to pump furiously through my veins. She just doesn't do it for me and she never will."

"But Warren-."

"Wendy, it's meant to be... and Suzie agrees with me. We aren't in love. What I once had with her is over."

"Wow!" was all Wendy could say. She sure wasn't expecting this shocking turn of events. Last she knew her best friend was madly in love with her husband. What had happened? It was all strange and as Warren said, she did feel out of the loop.

She had a look of confusion on her beautiful face when Warren pulled up at the fanciest and most expensive hotel in Henderson. "Our business meeting is here... at the Chateau?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "That's right."

"Well, what kind of meeting is it? Is Ringo coming?"

A half smirk came to Warren's face. "He's not invited."

"Why not? He owns a portion of the club and I think-.."

"My God, Wendy. Stop asking questions. Just go with this, okay?" he said in exasperation. He got out of the car and then he came to open the door for her, just like a gentleman. Wendy knew more than anyone that Warren Carter wasn't a gentleman. What kind of game was he playing?

Wendy left the car as Warren held her gloved hand in his to steady her. "That dress- it looks breathtaking on you," he said.

"You would like it. It was you who picked it out."

"Ahhh yes I did. I have excellent taste."

"Well, I can see that you're as conceited as ever," Wendy said as she took in his delectable form. He looked absolutely good enough to eat, in that form-fitting, expensive suit.

*If only,* she was thinking as he locked up his car and lead her into the hotel.

"Warren," she said in a little hiss. "What are we doing here... it's Valentine's day?"

She was fed up with him and his antics. She wanted to know exactly what his intentions were for this so-called business meeting.

He said nothing as they stepped onto the elevator and ended up on the seventeenth floor. As the doors of the elevator opened, they found themselves in a private suite. Wendy gasped. From the looks of it, Warren must have rented the honeymoon suite. "This had to have cost a fortune!" she said as she was looking around. There was no denying it, Wendy was intrigued. She loved fine things! All the perks of the suite she found quite appealing.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he showed her the hot tub which was filled with sweet red wine.

"I've never seen anything like it."

He laughed, loving her reaction. "I knew you would."

"So, you're supposed to drink the wine while you're...?"

"Yeah, sure - why not?" he said with a devilish smirk.

"This isn't a business meeting, Warren Carter," she said as she turned and looked him in the eye. "You intend to seduce me, don't you?"

"Well, it is Valentine's Day... and there is no one else I'd like to be my Valentine," he said as he reached out a hand to softly caress her cheek.

"Warren!" she gasped. "You have a WIFE!"

"A wife I am about to divorce."

"But she's my best friend."

Wendy was caving. He could see it in her lucious amethyst eyes. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It had been there from the very beginning... a deep and abiding attraction. "I want to be yours, Wendy," he stated. "That is... if you'll take me, just as I am."

"Warren..." she said in protest, but as his fingers glided over her cheek, she was infused with scalding desire. She wanted to get naked and crawl into that hot tub with him. She wanted to give in to his tender seduction.

"Please Wendy. There is no one else I want ... only you," he said. "And I always get what I want."

"I don't know... We really shouldn't..." But as she was speaking, he was removing his tie. He tossed it across the room. Then he reached out and carefully removed her silken white gloves. In a matter of seconds, the gloves were lying on the floor along with his tie.

"Warren, what are you doing?"

"I want to make love to you," he said boldly.

"I am not getting naked and getting into that hot tub with you."

"We can do it on the bed then."

He tugged her into his arms and the moment that her flesh met his, she was lost. As he raised her chin to kiss her, she didn't move, not even an inch as she let him take her lips in a long tender kiss. "Ohhh Warren, I have wanted to kiss you for so long," she stated the minute his lips left hers

"I've wanted to kiss you, too."

As he was speaking, he was unzipping the back of her dress. It fell away from her shoulders and slid down her body, revealing her sexy Valentine lingerie. "Ohh my God," he groaned as he gazed at her delectable body.

He tugged at the red lace and silk of her skimpy bra. "I want that off." As he groaned with lust, he continued to undress her until she was naked and standing in the circle of his arms.

"Warren, what are we... doing?" she asked him breathlessly.

"We are getting what we both want. You want me, don't you, Wendy?"

"I do," she admitted. "I have always wanted you."

He looked triumphant as he heard her say the words. He had known it all along. "Alright then, we shouldn't fight it. Not anymore."

"What about Suzie?"

"I told you, Wendy. I am divorcing her. You're the only woman I want .. YOU."

"But..."

He stopped her protests with more kisses. As they kissed hungrily, he was taking off his suit jacket, then his shirt. His clothes were falling away.

All that he had left was his pants and boxers as he pulled back from their kiss. Staring at his sexy chest, Wendy knew there was no way she could continue to deny him. She wanted him so damn much.

"Ohhh Warren," she moaned as she began to caress the muscles of his broad chest. They rippled at her heated caresses.

"We're gonna be so hot together, baby. It's going to rain hearts," he told her as he lifted her into his arms.

He carried her to the bed and lay her down on it's soft center. As she watched with longing, he hurriedly removed what was left of his clothes. When she saw his erection, her eyes glazed over with lust.

"Warren, please... I want..."

"I know exactly what you want and I am going to give it to you," he said as he moved over her and spread tiny kisses all over her body.

He suckled her nipple until she let out a tiny scream. Then with no further preliminaries, Warren maneuvered himself between her long sexy legs. As she purred in pleasure, he pressed the thick head of his cock against her warm, wet seam.

As their gazes locked, Warren sunk inside her as deep as possible. When she thought she could take no more, he slid in a couple of inches more. "Ohhh God!" she exclaimed when he was fully buried inside her.

"Wendy!" he growled as he made passionate love to her with deep powerful thrusts. Almost immediately, she was about to reach her climax, but that's when Warren slowed his pace, making love to her slowly and sensuously.

She let out soft little screams as she needed to cum. Warren played her body skillfully like a sweet, erotic melody. When she could take no more of his teasing, she wrapped her legs around him so tight, locking him to her. All of the sudden, he gave one more powerful thrust into her center, taking them both over the edge. As she felt him spilling his hot essence deep inside her, she contracted around his cock. It was the best orgasam she'd ever had in all her life.

After it ended, he held her, sucking in deep, shallow breaths. She too was trying to calm her wild beating heart. It had been phenomenal. She really had no words. She just held him, wondering, *What happens now?*

She finally got the courage to speak. "Warren, you were right," she said softly. "It's raining hearts."

He gazed down at her, seeing happy tears in the purple depths of Wendy's eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured.

"Does this conclude our business meeting?" she asked teasingly.

"Hell no," he said. "We haven't tried out that hot tub yet."

 **The End**


End file.
